


never could be sweeter than with you

by bikenesmith



Series: Quick Spaghetti [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Mentions of Space Jam, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3372839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/pseuds/bikenesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin doesn’t have a huge problem with being in Dating Purgatory, as Dating Purgatory includes being able to hold Levi’s hand, and sit in bed and watch movies with Levi, and kiss, if he’s lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never could be sweeter than with you

**Author's Note:**

> yet another quick spaghetti (http://quickspaghetti.tumblr.com/introduction) adventure  
> takes place before the roleplay/aus timeline, but a few years after "take me home"  
> there's space jam and denny's. and......Smang.

In Erwin’s opinion, Space Jam is a fairly good movie.

Of course, there is some overt cheesiness that one must expect from a movie made in the mid 90s for children, but Erwin appreciates the innovativeness of mixing animation and live-action. Having played basketball in his teen years, he finds the subject interesting. It’s an enjoyable film.

However, he’s distracted from the full Motion Picture Experience by Levi, and not in the usual way. Levi’s in bed with him and is pressed against him, one hand on Erwin’s thigh, the other behind his back. Levi’s head rests against his chest.

It’s rather distracting, the way Levi shakes against him whenever he laughs (or scoffs/blows more air out of his nose than usual to be real) and the way Levi will move his hand up Erwin’s thigh at random, pause, and slide back down. Erwin wants to pay attention to the storyline, as Levi did pick it out, but - no offense to Space Jam - Levi’s touch captures his attention far more than Bugs Bunny or Michael Jordan ever could.

He and Levi had been getting closer over the past couple months, slowly slipping into something Hanji jokingly refers to as “Dating Purgatory” (to which Levi will scoff loudly and turn red and refuse to look anyone in the eye). Erwin doesn’t have a huge problem with being in Dating Purgatory, as Dating Purgatory includes being able to hold Levi’s hand, and sit in bed and watch movies with Levi, and kiss, if he’s lucky.

“Purgatory”, outside of it’s religious usage, means “any condition or place of temporary punishment, suffering, expiation, or the like”. Erwin definitely isn’t suffering, but the definition mixed with the Catholic doctrine, tips him off to the fact that Dating Purgatory is peremptory to something. Probably dating. Or more.

And Erwin knows in his heart, that he has feelings for Levi, that he’s in love with Levi, but he's unsure if those feelings are returned. Levi’s shown no qualms about being more intimate (Erwin thinks about that time in the grocery store when Levi had unexpectedly turned and kissed him and he dropped the milk, which burst everywhere, and it was a _huge_ mess) but still seems to be guarding something, holding something back. Erwin’s unsure what it is, but he’d never want to pry and pressure Levi into saying or doing anything.

Erwin’s taken from his thoughts by a prodding sensation at his side. He’s just noticed it’s Levi when Levi gives up on poking and elbows him hard in the side.

“Ow!” Erwin frowns down at Levi. Levi raises his eyebrows, looking completely unapologetic.

“Movies over, not that you were paying attention.” He takes his hand off Erwin’s thigh to grab the remote.

Erwin hums, shifting at the loss of warmth as Levi wriggles away and turns off the television. “I did try. But you - “ He cuts himself off, embarrassed.

“What?” Levi asks, throwing himself down beside him, eyes closed.

“Ah. The...thigh…..” Levi opens one eye to look at him. “You...quite distracting,” Erwin says, unsure why his tongue feels like it’s in knots.

Levi smirks. “Sorry. Pardon, or some shit.”

Erwin gazes down at Levi, eyes flickering briefly over where his shirt has ridden up. “Apology accepted. Um. Jah sept voss excusays.”

Levi puts a hand over his face. “Holy shit.”

“I tried?”

“Maybe,” Levi sighs. He sits up, puts a hand on Erwin’s thigh again, and his face is very close to Erwin’s. “Want a gold star for trying?”

“If you’re willing.”

Levi leans in and presses his lips to Erwin’s - and Erwin’s pretty sure he’s physically flying for a moment, even though he’s perfectly anchored to the bed by gravity. Both of Levi’s hands move up to rest at his shoulders and sift through his hair. Erwin’s right hand fists in the sheets when Levi nips at his bottom lip.

Alarm bells sound in Erwin’s head as he feels Levi’s tongue slipping into his mouth. He ignores them for a moment, savoring the deep kiss for a few seconds, before pulling away. He opens his eyes, barely aware that he’d closed them.

Levi’s arms fall to drape around his neck panting softly as he sits back. His lips are slightly swollen and red, matching his rapidly flushing cheeks. His eyes meet Erwin’s for a second before darting away and fixating on a spot by his ear.

“Levi - “ Erwin starts.

“Sorry,” Levi cuts in. He pauses, still not looking at him. “I just - we just - you - “

“It’s okay,” Erwin says, sitting up. He touches Levi’s cheek, making him look at him.

“I….” Levi stares back at him, jaw set. His gray eyes search Erwin’s face for a moment. “…..Do you want to?”

Erwin cocks his head. “Do I want to what?”

Levi raises an eyebrow. “You’re not serious.”

Erwin stares at him, perplexed.

“Just - “ Levi moves in again and pushes Erwin backward onto the bed, straddling his hips and mouthing at his neck. Erwin gasps softly, fingers tightening slightly in the sheets below him. He suppresses a whimper as he feels Levi’s leg sidling up between his thighs. Levi shifts, his lips brushing against Erwin’s ear.

“Do you want to fuck?”

A shudder runs up Erwin’s spine and he lets out a small, but rather embarrassing moan. In his mind, alarm bells are still ringing - _Is this okay, you’re not dating (probably), you know almost nothing about the mechanics of this, make an Adult decision_ \- and he tries hard to come up with an appropriate answer.

Levi’s hot breath at his neck and his wandering hands aren’t making it easy.

“Do..do _you_ want to?” Erwin manages, and turns his head slightly to look at Levi.

Levi huffs in exasperation, moving away from Erwin’s neck to scowl down at him. “Do _you_?”

Erwin gazes up at Levi - face still slightly pink with a pouty expression, pupils slightly blown.

“Erwin,” Levi says, a touch of impatience in his voice. There’s also a bit of need in that voice, a need Erwin feels the growing desire to satisfy.

Erwin doesn’t have any immediate qualms to having sex with Levi - he likes Levi, loves Levi, and finds him plenty attractive. But he doesn’t want to rush anything, despite how eager Levi seems to be about it.

Erwin still doesn’t respond, deep in thought, and Levi shakes his head, biting the inside of his mouth. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Erwin.”

He looks Levi in the eyes and nods curtly. “Alright.”

For a split second, Levi looks shocked, but the expression quickly disappears, replaced by his usual impassive expression. “Wait, what? Are you sure?” He asks, voice higher than usual.

“Yes. Well - ” Erwin props himself up against the headboard, a hand on Levi’s thigh, “ - you’re probably going to have to lead me through most of it, but yes, I’m sure.”

Levi nods slowly and swallows. “Okay, cool. I mean. Yeah.” He leans forward and begins unbuttoning Erwin’s shirt. “Please don’t tell me you’re a virgin.”

“No,” Erwin says. Levi glances up at him, as if waiting for more, but Erwin just looks away, turning pink.

“So it wasn’t good?” Levi laughs, quickly starting to rid Erwin of his shirt.

Erwin swallows, feeling slightly self conscious - even though he shouldn’t, Levi’s seen him like this before, and judging by the rapturous look on Levi’s face as he gazes down at him, he has nothing to be ashamed of - and raises his arms so Levi can pull the sleeves off.

“No, it was alright. I was just very nervous.”

Levi carefully folds Erwin’s shirt off to the side, a sight Erwin just has to smile a bit at, and glances back at him. “Are you nervous now?”

“No,” Erwin answers. “I trust you.”

Levi smiles, giving Erwin a rare flash of dimples. “Good. I trust you too.”

Erwin watches as Levi quickly strips off his shirt and starts to shimmy out of his underwear. Levi is small, but is mostly lean muscle and gives Erwin a good view of his toned back as he sets his clothes off to the side beside Erwin’s. Erwin’s eyes trace the healed over scars crisscrossing over light olive skin. His eyes flick back to Levi when he turns back. Levi adjusts himself, scooting farther into Erwin’s lap and spreading his legs slightly.

Erwin’s eyes fall to Levi’s cock, which is already half hard and curved toward his stomach. A small bead of pre-cum drips down the head as Erwin swallows dryly.

Levi notices Erwin staring and smirks briefly. He moves in to kiss Erwin again, sucking on his bottom lip lightly. Levi’s hands move up Erwin’s shoulders and neck and sift through his hair. Erwin grunts into the kiss, and subconsciously squeezes at Levi’s hips. Levi groans and bucks his hips, rutting against the larger man’s leg. Erwin lifts his leg slightly, rubbing back and Levi snarls, messily shoving his tongue into Erwin’s mouth. Erwin doesn’t expect it, and gasps as Levi kisses and bites at his lips needily, thrusting against him. Levi pants into his mouth, subtly tugging at his hair and rutting against his thighs.

Levi abruptly breaks the kiss, breathlessly muttering “Fucking hell Erwin get these off” and impatiently undos Erwin’s belt, pulling it out of his pants loops and unceremoniously tossing it to the side. Erwin stifles an unmanly squeak as Levi quickly tugs down Erwin’s pants, and pauses to smirk at the impressive tent in his boxers before pulling them down as well.

“Shit.”

Erwin looks up, disoriented by the sudden pause of movement. “W-what?”

Levi stares at Erwin’s dick wordlessly for a few moments, his tongue venturing out and swiping across his bottom lip.

“Nothing, I just - okay. Fuck. You have a big dick.”

Erwin doesn’t know what to say.

"I - thank you? Um."

Levi rolls his eyes, adding a little shake of his head for effect.

Erwin watches Levi intently as he settles between his legs. Levi’s eyes flit up to meet Erwin’s before he wraps his fingers around Erwin’s half-hard cock and Erwin gasps, throwing his head back.

“ _Ah_!”

“Shh,” Levi scolds him, slowly moving his hand up and down, from the base to the top. He presses a thumb to the head of Erwin’s cock, smearing the pre-cum down the shaft.

Erwin lets his head fall back in the pillows, shuddering and gasping. His eyes flutter close, and his brows knit together, hips bucking up into Levi’s grip.

Levi smiles to himself as he watches Erwin moan and squirm underneath him, Erwin’s cheeks flushing pink, soft lips parted in an O. He presses down on a hip, holding Erwin down as he pumps his fist faster. Erwin’s gasps hitch and grow louder as Levi applies more pressure, running his fingers over the head and beneath his foreskin. Levi leers down at him as more pre-cum rolls down his fingers, and Erwin squeezes his eyes shut. It almost feels too good.

Levi makes eye contact with Erwin as he lowers himself down to his chest, his hand slowing on Erwin’s dick. Erwin immediately whines out a tiny “No, don’t stop, please” and Levi huffs, blushing despite himself.

“Fucks sake,” he murmurs, gazing at the cock in front of his face. “You’re so needy.”

Erwin doesn’t get the chance to answer as Levi goes down on him right then, bringing Erwin into his mouth and deepthroating his length. Erwin lets out a loud strangled shout, his head falling back into the pillows, and Levi grabs his hips to stop him from moving.

“Sweet _Lord_! Levi!”

Levi’s eyebrows knit together as he suppresses a bout of laughter and bobs his head slowly, swallowing around him. Erwin gasps his name as he hollows his cheeks, feeling the pressure all over . He runs his tongue along the underside of Erwin’s cock as he does, and sucks lightly at the head. Erwin pants heavily above him, sitting up as he runs his tongue around the crown. He watches Levi, his head bobbing, dark eyelashes fanning out against the crest of his cheek. Levi feels Erwin’s eyes on him and pulls his lips from Erwin’s cock with a loud, wet noise.

“You like that?” Levi says, voice wrecked, wrapping a hand around the base of Erwin’s cock again. His cheeks are flushed, lips reddened and wet with spit and precum. Erwin swallows thickly as he makes eye contact with Levi, body still shivering with arousal and tension.

He nods. The corners of Levi’s mouth quirk up as he looks back down at Erwin’s dick.

“I can’t wait to get this up my ass.”

Erwin chokes on his spit. His cock twitches minutely, but Levi notices and gives him a squeeze.

“Please tell me you have lube. And condoms, for that matter.”

Erwin clears his throat and tries to control his breathing. “Uh - I do.”

Levi tears his eyes from Erwin’s crotch. “Really?”

“Mike said I might need them during ‘an emergency’,” Erwin replies. He sits up with some difficulty and turns to root through the night stand drawer.

“Remind me to thank Mike later,” Levi murmurs, watching Erwin open a condom packet. He gets impatient as Erwin puts on the condom though, and moves in again, wanting to get closer. Levi mouths at Erwin’s neck, a bit of desperation in his movement, hands roaming over his pectorals. He circles and pinches his nipples and Erwin yelps into the kiss.

“Levi!”

Levi shushes him with a soft kiss on the mouth. Erwin’s taken by surprise, the kiss much more tender than the ones before. Erwin blinks when Levi slowly pulls away, his face betraying nothing, and leans over him to grab the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He tosses the lube at Erwin carelessly, smirking as Erwin plays hot potato with the bottle for a moment, trying to catch it.

Erwin finally manages to secure the bottle, and Levi gazes at him, one eyebrow cocked.

Erwin stares back, unsure of where to go from here.

Levi looks at him, and when Erwin doesn’t move, he sighs and says, “Lube me up.”

Erwin chokes on a gasp, feeling his face heat up. “A-are you sure?”

Levi gives him an incredulous look. “You expect to just ram your giant dick up my ass without lube?”

“No! I’m just, I don’t do this often.”

“Obviously not,” Levi quips. He leans on Erwin, lifting his hips slightly. “Come on. Even if you suck, it’s okay.”

Erwin bites the inside of his mouth, doubting that, and opens the lube container. He spreads a generous amount onto his fingers, vaguely aware of Levi watching him. Levi lifts his ass as Erwin slowly, awkwardly reaches down to his ass and starts fingering his entrance lightly.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Levi groans, pushing back against him needily. “Stop being a fucking tease, get on with it.”

“Hang on,” Erwin murmurs into Levi’s shoulder. He circles around Levi’s tight hole gingerly, feeling the ring of muscle constrict in anticipation, before slowly pushing a finger inside him. Levi’s tight around him and Erwin massages his back with his free hand, trying to help him relax. Levi moans softly and his eyebrows furrow as he presses back into Erwin’s touch.

Erwin kisses Levi’s neck as he fingers him deeper, pressing against his walls before pushing in a second finger. Levi softly chants Erwin’s name, his voice muffled into Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin revels in the high moan that erupts from Levi when he spreads his fingers, Levi pressing against him and rocking his hips. Levi lets out a loud moan when Erwin scissors and curls his fingers in his ass, and his thighs shake when Erwin adds a third finger.

“Fuck. _Fuck_.” Levi’s eyes are shut tight and he can barely bite back a whimper as he shakily rocks back into Erwin’s touch, his cock hard up and dripping. “Fuck, I thought you said you didn’t know how to do this.”

“I read an eHow article,” Erwin answers.

Levi snorts loudly, shifting forward in the process and driving Erwin’s fingers deeper. “An eHow - oh _shit_!” He shudders, his nails digging into Erwin’s back. Erwin winces faintly, but keeps moving his fingers. His eyes roam over Levi’s dewy form, taut and strong over his own.

“I think you’re ready,” Erwin comments, and spreads his fingers wide one last time, eliciting another full body shudder from Levi, before slowly pulling out.

Levi pants, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat and lets Erwin pull him into his lap. Levi sits up on his thighs, licking his lips and gazing down at Erwin lubing himself up with a rather predatory gaze.

“I’m gonna ride you so fucking hard,” he breathes.

Erwin swallows at that and watches Levi get into a comfortable position. his hands on Erwin’s shoulders. His heart pounds, out of both apprehension and excitement.

"I should warn you - I’m, I’m not good at this."

Levi leans in and kisses above Erwin’s eyebrow. “Hey, you’ll do fine. I’m going to be doing most of the work anyway.” His hand moves between Erwin’s thighs, fingers wrapping around his cock. “Besides, that’s what you said about fingering, but you blew that out of the water.”

Erwin gasps softly at Levi’s touch. “That was - ah -  just because of minimal research.”

Levi snickers. “Why were you even looking that up?”

Erwin raises an eyebrow. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Levi’s eyes widen. “Oh my God, you _fucker_. You - don’t _even_ -” He shifts. “Just hold fuckin’ still.”

Levi slowly lowers himself onto Erwin’s cock, squeezing Erwin’s shoulder as a brace. His eyes shut tight again as takes more of Erwin’s cock, whining quietly. Erwin bites the inside of his mouth, holding back a moan as Levi’s tightness envelops him. He can’t see much of Levi’s face, as he’s looking down, but he can see his jaw working, the way it does when he’s stressed.

“Are you okay?” Erwin asks, concerned. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Levi grumbles, waving his free hand dismissively. “‘m fine.” He gasps softly. “Just - been a while.”

Erwin watches him, taking in the sweat slowly dripping down Levi’s chest and the way his thick thighs tremble slightly as he lowers himself further down. Levi’s lips part and Erwin sighs, running his hands over Levi’s thighs and up his hips.

“You look so good, Levi,” Erwin hums. Levi’s ears go red and he looks up at Erwin for a moment before clicking his tongue and quietly muttering “I know.”

Levi abruptly lets out what sounds like a mix between a whimper and a sigh before sinking down on the rest of Erwin, mounting him completely.

“Oh _fuck_ yes. Shit, hold on.” Levi’s fingernails are cutting into Erwin’s skin by now, but he waits for him, caressing his hair as he gets used to the sensation. Erwin bites the inside of his mouth, trying hard to stay still despite the overwhelming pressure and tightness.

“ _Oooo_ kay,” Levi says, releasing Erwin’s shoulder and draping his forearms around Erwin’s neck. He moves his hips and Erwin gasps, eyes fluttering closed.

Levi lifts and falls, starting up a slow rhythm. Erwin moans, voice deep and rich, and Levi revels in it, moving faster.

“Come on, big guy,” Levi growls. One of his hands drops to Erwin’s chest as he lifts his hips and drops fast. “ _Fuck me_ , fuck me like you mean it.”

Erwin goes red at that - Levi’s dirty mouth isn’t new to him, but it usually isn’t dirty in that way - and wordlessly complies, thrusting inside Levi as he thrusts down.

“ _Fuck_! Shit, that’s it,” Levi calls out, his voice higher than usual. “Fuck me good.”

The room is suddenly feeling very warm and Erwin’s face is feeling very warm and he fights the urge to bury his face into Levi’s neck in embarrassment. Instead he opts for continuing thrusting into Levi’s ass, moaning as Levi meets him with each thrust. Levi lets out pleased moans and whines as Erwin batters him deep inside, and buries his face into Erwin’s neck. He tightens around Erwin each time he presses in, and Erwin gasps his name in response.

Levi’s closer now, panting into Erwin’s ear. “ _Harder_ ,” He grunts. “Don’t be soft with me, I can take it, you know I can.”

Something in Erwin melts at the sound of Levi’s voice, raw and demanding and needy, and he grunts in compliance before gripping Levi’s hips. Levi jumps just slightly at that and lets out a warbly yell when Erwin fucks into him faster and deeper, picking up the pace considerably.

Erwin’s still shaky, inexperienced, but he makes up for it in accuracy, his thrusts hitting Levi’s sweet spots perfectly. Levi rides faster to match him, abandoning a bit of his dignity and allowing loud whines to escape his mouth, his fingernails digging into Erwin’s back again. He hears the bed squeaking in protest, the sound muted beneath his own moans, but at this point all that matters to him is Erwin and each one of his rough upward thrusts.

Erwin angles his hips differently, slams into Levi again, and Levi wails. His nails drag down Erwin’s back and he rides the larger man in a frenzy, searching for pressure in that same spot again.

“There, _there_ , _right fucking there_ , fucking _shit_ , _fuck me_ \- “

Erwin pants, driving hard into Levi’s prostate. Levi presses his face against Erwin’s neck, clinging to him as if he’s the last thing in the world, whining out broken pleas and curses. The smaller man tightens around Erwin again, and Erwin moans, the pressure feeling like too much and just enough at the same time.

Levi starts to shudder and tremble, the sensations getting to be too much.

“Shit - _fuck_ \- Erwin, I’m fucking close, shit - “

Erwin takes a hand from Levi’s hips, keeping up the same thrusting pace and curls his fingers around Levi’s cock. He slowly strokes him, tentative at first, and Levi yelps, thrusting needily into his hand. His mouth falls open, whimpering silently.

“Go ahead, Levi,” Erwin murmurs, kissing across Levi’s face. “I’ve got you.”

Levi lets go when Erwin runs a thumb over the head of his cock, letting out a strangled moan and jerking into his hands violently as he comes over Erwin’s fingers. His nails drag down Erwin’s back, his body shuddering through the aftershocks. Erwin gasps as Levi rides out his orgasm, his ass tightening around him.

“Come on,” Levi moans, spent but determined. He clenches around Erwin, and it’s not long before Erwin tumbles over the edge too, hips rocking up as he shuts his eyes and gasps Levi’s name. He shakes through it, stars bursting behind his eyelids

There’s a long almost-silence, interrupted only by their heavy panting. Levi slowly lifts himself from Erwin’s torso after a moment, grunting and rolling to the side. Erwin unrolls the condom and ties it off, letting out a groan of exertion as gets out of bed and walks on somewhat shaky legs to the trashcan to throw it away.

Levi smirks at the view of Erwin’s ass from the bed, and holds out his arms when Erwin climbs back into bed.

Erwin holds him close, and Levi presses back into him. Erwin squeezes his arms around Levi and Levi feels a tight feeling in his chest, warmth that has nothing to do with temperature flooding up to his face.

“Erwin,” Levi blurts, suddenly feeling like an erupting pot of emotions, like he can’t keep anything in.

“In the morning,” Erwin sighs, voice soft and thick.

“But…” Levi bites his lip.

Erwin gazes down at him, blue eyes calm and understanding. “Levi - it’s okay.”

Levi still feels - something - whatever this feeling is - but Erwin’s voice, and his face, soft and unyielding, calms him down.

He’s silent again until he starts to feel gross, stomach still sticky with cum and sweat drying on his skin. He grimaces and attempts to struggle out of Erwin’s embrace. Erwin's already half-drifted off, eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

“Oi,” Levi barks. Erwin doesn’t stir, and Levi digs his elbow into Erwin’s side, earning himself a grunt and a whine.

“We’re filthy,” Levi says. “Shower.”

“Morning,” Erwin whines.

Levi pushes on the middle of Erwin’s chest. “ _Filthy_.”

“Filthy,” Erwin repeats. He yawns. “I am fine with that for now.”

"Suit yourself," Levi sighs. He starts to get out of bed, and Erwin reaches for him, making more tired dopey noises.

"I’ll be back in five," Levi assures him. He runs his fingers under Erwin’s chin and up his jawline. Erwin opens his eyes to look at Levi, and his expression relaxes. Levi slips off the bed to look for a robe.

Levi scrubs himself down in the shower, trying hard not to think about anything. He’d enjoyed himself - fuck yes, he’d definitely enjoyed himself - but he was worried about Erwin’s reaction, worried if he thought it was weird, worried if he didn’t want to go that far with their relationship. They’d never really defined it, the laying down together and talking and - kissing, but somehow this felt bigger, raising a question Levi didn’t know how to answer.

He knows that he loves Erwin. It had taken him forever to come to that conclusion, that he did feel romantic feelings sometimes, and that he felt them for Erwin. Erwin never seemed to shy away from a chance to be close to Levi or to kiss Levi, and his qualms earlier seemed to be more about his lack of expertise than the fact that it was _Levi_.

Levi towels off, shrugs on the robe - Erwin's, and so big on him that it drags on the floor - and darts back across the hallway to Erwin's bedroom. For a half-second, he's suddenly afraid that Erwin will be gone - it's ridiculous, where would he even go - but he walks into the room and Erwin's still there, snoring loudly and sprawled over in bed, hugging a pillow close to him.

Levi climbs back into bed, elbowing Erwin over and taking the pillow's place.

* * *

 

Levi wakes slowly, slipping between sleep and sleep limbo. He feels warm and strangely soft, and tries to sit up, only to find his arms trapped by something heavy.

His first reaction is drowsy panic, mind still slow, but he quickly focuses on the man in front of him.

_Erwin._

He's still asleep, and looks peaceful in a way Levi doesn't usually see, his brows unworried and an almost smile on his lips. It's almost too much, and Levi closes his eyes.

Levi's face is level with Erwin's Adam's apple, and he shifts against him. He presses his cheek to Erwin's neck, feeling the slow pulse there.

Levi notices the vibration of Erwin grunting in his sleep and opens his eyes again. He watches Erwin slowly wake up, as his eyebrows knit together and his eyes squint open.

"Good morning," Levi blurts.

A smile spreads across Erwin's face. "Good morning."

With Erwin somewhat conscious now, Levi's hyper aware of Erwin's arms around him, and his hands at the small of his back, and his legs tangled with his. He glances back at Erwin, who doesn't seem to have noticed, and has let his head fall back into the pillow. He narrows his eyes.

"Don't go back to sleep."

Erwin grunts, eyes closed.

"Oi!" Levi snaps. "Come on. You still stink."

"But I'm comfortable," Erwin gripes.

"But you smell bad," Levi retorts. "And you promised. Morning."

"I didn't promise."

Levi's lip curls. "Said, then."

Erwin opens one eye to look at him. "You're not going to leave me alone until I take a shower, are you?"

"No."

Erwin sighs heavily and raises himself up on his elbows and forearms. "You are a menace."

"Shh," Levi replies. He tries to keep his face neutral as Erwin untangles himself from Levi’s limbs and the sheets. "You shower and I'll get dressed and make breakfast."

"Pancakes?" Erwin asks, looking up.

"Sure," Levi’s eyes linger on Erwin's bare back, the red raised fingernail marks nearly faded. "I'll make pancakes and coffee and we can talk about - " He stops abruptly, and Erwin inclines his head.

"Yes?"

"Stuff. _This_." Levi manages, waving his hands vaguely.

Erwin's expression softens, and Levi feels horribly gooey inside just looking at him. "Levi - " Erwin starts.

"Shush. Talk later. Shower now." Levi cuts him off, and slaps his back. Erwin winces, and rolls off the bed.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going...."

Levi watches him leave, biting the inside of his mouth. When Levi hears the bathroom door shut, he crawls off the bed, picks up the alarm clock.

It's ten in the morning, still an hour or so until Hanji usually wakes up on a Saturday. Levi's been consulting them about Erwin since they've all started living together (and before then, really) and has consistently gotten answers along the lines of "just do it" and "if you guys date can you convince him to let my lizards kiss him". They had been especially insistent on the latter.

Levi's pretty sure Hanji and Mike have bets going on about Erwin and him. Nearly positive.

Either way, he can’t consult Hanji right now, so Levi gets dressed and heads downstairs. He gets out the bowls and pans, sets out the kettle and turns on the coffee machine before starting on the batter. His quietens the emotions in the back of his mind - the doubt, the apprehension - by busying himself with mixing and pouring. He likes cooking, because it’s something he’s done himself that makes results he can see, but also because it’s a good distracting agent.

Levi hears Erwin coming down the stairs and into the kitchen as he’s flipping the last of the pancakes.

“Coffee’s on the table,” Levi calls, sliding the pancakes into the plate. “It’s still hot, though.”

Erwin hums in affirmation, scoots back a chair to sit down. Levi’s cleaning up - it’s a habit and a principle of his to clean directly after cooking - and frowning at the stray flour on the counter.

“Is Hanji awake?” Erwin asks. “Ouch!”

Levi turns in time to see Erwin with his tongue hanging out, staring at his cup of coffee as if it had personally offended him.

Levi snorts. “I told you it was hot...and no. I’m saving them some pancakes though.”

Erwin puts his tongue back in his mouth, huffing. Levi can’t help smirking at him - his hair is still a little damp and is drying in a funny way, his bangs tousled in contrast to the neat style it’s usually kept.

Levi sets out their plates of pancakes and the syrup and butter, and sits down at Erwin’s left. Erwin takes the syrup, carefully spreading some over his pancakes. Levi watches him eat, hands folded under his chin.

“Well?”

Erwin swallows, and smiles. “Levi, you know I like your cooking.”

Levi shrugs, sips his tea. “I guess. You probably just like pancakes in general.”

Erwin pouts. “What makes you say that?”

“Remember when we went to Denny’s and - “

Erwin stares him down. “We do not speak of Denny’s.”

Levi meets Erwin’s eyes and continues as if he hadn’t spoken,“ - and you got All You Can Eat pancakes there even though it was _Denny’s_ and you ate so many and you puked later?”

“I was starving,” Erwin complains.

“Hanji and I were too, but you inhaled, like, ten pancakes.” Levi points out, cutting up his pancakes.

“I didn’t _inhale_ them - “

Levi swallows. “You sucked them in, then.”

Erwin flashes Levi a lopsided grin. “I sucked them in? Like a vacuum cleaner?”

“Yes,” Levi deadpans, and he tries very hard not to smile too. It doesn’t work and he turns to the side, staring at his food.

“You have something on your face,” Erwin says, mouth full of pancake.

Levi turns. “What?”

Erwin swallows. “It’s white. I think it’s flour.”

Levi frowns, and wipes at his face. Erwin shakes his head and beckons Levi closer. Levi edges closer, frowning and Erwin mirrors his movement. Levi feels the pad of his thumb move over his cheek. Erwin pauses, face close to Levi’s.

“Got it?” Levi asks, raising his eyebrows.

“Hm,” is all Erwin says, before he leans in and kisses Levi on the nose.

Erwin’s moved back before Levi can register what’s happened. His face flushes red seemingly of it’s own accord.

Levi gets the tight feeling again. It’s Erwin’s hair, and the flour still on the counter, and the hot coffee with just the right amount of sugar and creamer Erwin likes. That Erwin will pout at him in the way he doesn’t anyone else. Let him see him with his hair drying badly and mussed everywhere. That he can do this every Saturday morning and make pancakes and it’s easy and it’s just Erwin and -

“Levi?” Erwin says, his voice cutting through Levi’s thoughts like a knife.

“Um?” Levi replies, haltingly.

Erwin tilts his head. “Did you hear what I said?”

Levi’s whole face is warm. “No? Um - say it again.”

“I asked if you still wanted to talk about...things.”

“Things,” Levi repeats. Erwin doesn’t say anything, and Levi curses him for it in his head. He’s bad at this, at this talking about feelings shit and -

“I’m...I wanted to say that - ” Levi pauses, toying with the hem of his shirt. “It’s okay. The whole stuff. It’s -” He looks up desperately, and Erwin is _smiling_ , _what the fuck_ \-  “Fuck, I’m fucking bad at this, sorry - “

Erwin shakes his head. “You’re fine. Go on.”

Levi swallows, feeling like there’s something warm, no, searing hot, in his throat.

“I’m okay with this kissing thing. And the touching thing. And - the sex thing. And I don’t know, but, I don’t want it to be like a - a…friends with benefits deal, If you want to, we could do the - the dating thing.” Erwin doesn’t say anything immediately. Levi can’t look at him, and the words start rushing out of his mouth, almost faster than he can move his lips. “I really like you, as in _like_ like you and I know that sounds so fucking second grade but I have for a while and i’m sorry if this is fucking weird but  - “

“I love you, Levi.”

Levi chokes on his spit and looks up sharply. Erwin’s still looking at him, lips drawn in a sincere smile.

“I - you - really?” Levi splutters.

Erwin runs his hands through his hair, pushing it back, and Levi can see that his ears are slightly pink. “Yes, really.” He looks back at Levi. “I have for a while. I just don’t think I realized it before.”

Levi bites his bottom lip, not trusting himself to say anything, and meets Erwin’s gaze, waiting for more.

“It might’ve been when I first met you, or three years ago, or one, I don’t really know. But I do know that I’m ready and willing to start a romantic relationship with you.”

Levi sits there. He tries to think of what to say, how to communicate how he feels. All that comes to mind, that would really, really, portray how he felt is unintelligible screaming, but he doesn’t think that would come across very well.

“Well,” Levi finally says. “Well, fuck.”

Erwin grins and laughs softly, much to Levi’s chagrin.

“Stop,” Levi gripes, curling his lip. “This isn’t funny, you have no idea what you’re getting into.”

“I think I have a good estimate,” Erwin responds, running his thumb under Levi’s chin.

Levi clicks his tongue, and flicks Erwin’s hand away with a finger. “It’s going to be awful. I’m just - “

“Gorgeous.”

Levi turns red. “No, I mean - “

“Amazing? Lovely?”

Levi groans, exasperated. “Fucking hell.” He tries to feign annoyance, but allows Erwin to lean in and kiss him anyway.

-

Hanji is both elated and triumphant when they hear the news (Levi tells them as soon as they’re awake) and Erwin and Levi sit in the living room listening to Hanji yell “PAY UP, MUSTACHE” over the phone, to someone they assume to be Mike, in the kitchen.

“Oi,” Levi says. He slips his hand into Erwins.

“Hm?” Erwin squeezes Levi’s hand. Hanji yells something about the state of the economy.

“Would you ever kiss one of Hanji’s lizards?”

“ _What_?”

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
